NHK World Wiki:Code of Conduct
The following guidelines demonstrate appropriate conduct on the wiki. Conduct rules ;Assume good faith Always assume that the actions of others were done with good intentions. ;Be civil Treat others with respect. Insults, name-calling, personal attacks, rudeness, belittling, etc. is strictly forbidden. ;No misrepresentation Never attempt to deliberately misrepresent another user, or a wiki policy, by taking any text out-of-context. ;No harassment Harassment or bullying is strictly forbidden. This includes posting of personal information, stalking a user's edits (a.k.a. following them around the wiki), posting about them off-wiki, or real-life harassment. ;No legal threats Threatening another user with legal action will result in an immediate ban from the wiki. This does not include cases of copyright infringement; if you believe your content has been misused, please contact the wiki administrator at user talk:JeremyGU. ;Use one account Using multiple accounts while pretending to be separate users (sockpuppeting) is strictly forbidden. Accounts can be checked for matching IP addresses. ;No unauthorized robots Absolutely no automated tools may be used to edit the wiki, unless the account has been approved as a bot account and had the bot user flag added. If only some of your edits will be automated, create a separate account for your bot and non-bot edits. User levels See also: NHK World Wiki:Administrators and NHK World Wiki:Autoconfirmed users These are the user levels of Wikia, with an explanation: *'Anonymous editors' If you do not log in before editing, you are editing anonymously. You can be tracked, however; your edits are attached to your IP address. *'Users' Anyone new to the wiki, but editing with an account, is a user. Their edits are attached to their username, thus hiding their IP address, and they have a personal user and user talk page. Otherwise, users have the same rights as anonymous editors. *'Autoconfirmed users' Autoconfirmed users are users that have made ten edits and have been a member of the wiki for at least four days. They have new permissions: **Ability to create pages **No captchas when inserting external links **Ability to edit semi-protected pagesSemi-protection prevents users/anonymous editors from editing a page. Pages can also be fully protected, which also blocks autoconfirmed users. Fully protected pages may only be edited by administrators. **Upload multiple files at one time *'Rollbackers' Rollback is an additional permission that can be given to any user. It gives the user a shortcut, allowing them to revert to earlier versions of pages with one click. Any user wishing to have the rollback right should contact the founder at user talk:JeremyGU *'Chat Moderator' These users can kick or ban users from the chat service. *'Administrators' Administrators have additional permissions: **Ability to delete/undelete pages, and view the content of deleted pages **Ability to protect/unprotect pages **Ability to edit protected pages **Ability to block/unblock users **Ability to promote users to Chat Moderator *'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats can promote users to Administrator, Rollbacker, and Bureaucrat. *'Bots' These accounts are operated by an automated system. Anyone wishing to become a Rollbacker, Chat Moderator, Administrator, or Bureaucrat should contact the founder at user talk:JeremyGU. Due to the small size of the wiki, promotions to any of these positions is unlikely in the near future. Anyone wishing to operate a bot must contact the founder at user talk:JeremyGU. Jeremy cannot give the bot flag; it requires approval by the administration of Wikia. See . Administrator conduct JeremyGU is the founder of the NHK World Wiki. His decisions are always final. Other than the founder, Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbackers, and Chat Moderators are not considered superior in content disputes. They are expected to follow consensus as any other user is. Administrator tools may never be used to *Protect an article in the Administrator's preferred version *Block users in which they are having a dispute Administrators who engage in this conduct may have their administrator rights taken away, and may even be banned for severe infractions. Editing rules ;Edit warring Users are expected to seek outside opinions in the event of a dispute. If an edit is reverted, no one should redo the edit (revert the revert). Instead, the edit should be discussed on the article's talk page, and the consensus should decide if the edit stays in whole or part. Editors seeking outside comments should post a message at project talk:Community Portal. ;Protection Articles that are severely in dispute may be fully protected, so that only Administrators can edit them. This protection should be applied for a time period of three months, except for unusual situations. To request protection, contact the founder at user talk:JeremyGU. Articles that are seeing improper edits solely by anonymous users can request semi-protection in the same way. ;Punitive editing Users may not revert, blank, or alter content solely for the purpose of harassing another editor. This also includes nominating articles for deletion or merging. ;Disruptive editing Users may not edit for the sole purpose of causing disruption. ;Spam Users may not edit solely for commercial purposes. Enforcement If you believe a user has engaged in conduct that violates the above rules, you should contact the founder at user talk:JeremyGU. Users who violate these rules may be blocked from editing, either for a limited time, or permanently. Block times will escalate for repeated infractions. Notes Category:Policy